Spirit
The spirit element is perhaps the most mysterious of all. Users gain the ability to effect things around them by grabbing onto their spiritual energies- which all things, living or non-living, have. This skill is one that can be used for healing, or one for harm, if one wishes. 'Important: ' Keep in mind that while this skill does allow you to learn information about another character that they do not tell you at higher levels, abuse of this skill can lead to disciplinary action from the staff! Spirit is a sub-skill of earth, which means that it may not be chosen as a starter skill on character creation, nor can it be gained via XP until the primary skill of earth is at apprentice level. Once the primary skill is at apprentice level, you may gain this new skill for 500 xp, filling an additional skill slot. As well, Instead of taking up an additional skill slot, you may instead replace the primary skill at apprentice level with this skill for 500 xp. Possible Abilities & Skill Levels Beginner Beginners are able to sense the presence of life forces of other living beings around them in a relatively close radius (one to two wolflengths), and may be able to figure out how to adjust them just enough to cheer up a gloomy companion or to cause another to become slightly distressed, but not if there is a strong feeling of such. They can also begin to use the spiritual energies of small inanimate objects to manipulate said objects. They are not able to do harm with this skill yet, however, they are able to enter dreams and start to begin to manipulate them in very minor ways such as changing the hue of the sky or changing one small thing in a dreamscape. Apprentice Apprentices are able to latch more securly on to the presence of life forces of other living beings and non-living objects from twice as far away. They can move larger inanimate objects and gain very small snippets of past information, such as what has touched the object last, from inanimate objects. At this level, the user can imprint very simple (one to five word) spirit-crafted messages into inanimate objects for other spiritual users to read. On living subjects, they can continue to use their powers for good or 'evil,' They can begin to harm others by latching onto their spirit and piercing into it. They may also heal some minor spiritual wounds on others by themselves, though they may work very well with a wolf that has the healing skill to heal both the physical and the spiritual. With this level of spirit skill they may also learn minor information about a living being based on the way they feel their life force come near. This minor information is limited to things such as alignment of the living being or their most obvious surface emotions. Adept Adepts can cause a great deal of spiritual damage and can even 'curse' others, plaguing them and dealing small amounts of spiritual damage to them over time. They can learn more information by examining inanimate objects and even move these inanimate objects which are larger. An adept can now learn from a wolf what sorts of skills a wolf posesses, even if they do not know it themselves. At this level, the user can begin to learn to shred the soul of an enemy, though it can later be repaired. A user at this level can start the repair of a soul that has been shred in this way, as well as beginning to heal more moderate spiritual wounds. They may also begin to fortify a wolf which can aid their own spiritual strength. Master Masters can shred souls and cause irreparable damage that can only be healed by another spiritual master or above. They may also heal greater spiritual wounds in a wolf. Their overall magic is more effective, though they may choose to sacrifice effectiveness for expanding their fields in order to manipulate more than one large inanimate object at the same time. A master may learn anything they like from inanimate objects or surroundings now. With living beings such as wolves, they can now learn of deeper feelings within a wolf underneath the surface feelings. As well, they can at this level, cause themselves to be more easily forgotten, simply by manipulating their own spirit to seem as if they were not as apparent in an area as they were. In dreams, they have almost complete control of the dream whether it is theirs or anothers and can use their ability to begin to do minor bolstering or damage through a dream to another wolf's spirit. Champion Champions can learn detailed stories of the past from the spiritual energies of their surroundings. As far as other wolves, they can now learn more detailed information about their current state of emotions, skills they may have or not know they have yet, or their alignment. They can put absolutely crippling spiritual damaging spells on multiple enemies at once. Likewise, they can also use their magic to improve or even damage the mood of a group of creatures or wolves or imprint deep stories into objects, as well as put very beneficial spiritual "blessings" on their allies to fortify them and improve their general health. Champions may heal a wolf's greatest spiritual wounds, as well as improving the status of physical wounds from grave to merely moderately severe until they can get to a true healer. At this level, they can also cause their actions and wanderings to be completely forgotten in a large area should they choose to use this skill, being able to manipulate the very spiritual presence of objects around to completely obliterate their presence. They are the absolute manipulators of dreamscapes and can even cause spiritual harm or benefit to dreamers via dreams. A champion of their element is IMMUNE to their own crafted element, meaning that if it's of their own personal elemental affinity, they will not suffer ill effects of it. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Elemental Skills *Earth *Classes *XP Category:Mechanics